


Pick up Artist

by Clarinda0110



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Bad Flirting, Comic, Flirting, Kinbaku, Kinda, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Model Katsuki Yuuri, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Viktor takes note of a beautiful piece of art. Little does he know that he'll become a piece of art himself. (^_−)☆ (This is a comic I did for the Shibari Zine, thus no word count ヽ(o♡o)/ )





	Pick up Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the comic I did for the YOI Shirbari zine. It was a wonderful experience and I met some wonderful, creative people. Enjoy!!! ヽ(o♡o)/


End file.
